


Destiny And A Fuel Pump

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gwen’s car breaks down on the way to an annual accounting conference. She discovers Arthur has been living in the small town for the last five years after he left everything behind.</p><p>A/N: Written for "ag_fics" Short Challenge 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny And A Fuel Pump

**Title: Destiny And A Fuel Pump**  
 **Themes and/or Prompt/s** annual  
 **Author/s:[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Rating: R**  
 **Word count:** 2597  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, waitress, Merlin  
 **Spoilers/Warnings:** SEX!  
 **Disclaimer:** Merlin and its characters belong to Shine BBC and their creators. I do not profit in any way.  
 **Summary:** Gwen’s car breaks down on the way to an annual accounting conference. She discovers Arthur has been living in the small town for the last five years after he left everything behind.  
 **A/N:** Written for[](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ag_fics**](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/)Short Challenge 6

**Destiny And A Fuel Pump**

Gwen sat at the counter of a dingy dinner spooning sugar into her tea. It was the worst place for her to break down. There was one petrol station and the mechanic took one look at her roadster and looked like he was going to faint. That wasn’t a good sign. After the man had called three towns over, a new part was ordered and on its way. Nothing left to do but wait.

She was going to be late for the annual accounting conference but she really didn’t care. She hated the things. The food was terrible and the lectures were long. She was glad they were only once a year.

The waitress came over and smiled. “Want anything with that?”

Gwen sighed and looked at the menu again. She had time to kill and it was almost teatime. There was no one in the place. Gwen took that as another sign of doom.

“She’ll have the lamb stew and so will I.” A voice said from behind her.

Gwen turned around ready to tell the man to get lost. “Arthur! What are you doing here?”

“I live here now.” Arthur said as he sat next to her. “What are you doing here?”

“My car broke down. I was on my way to Cardiff for the annual conference.”

“It’s good to see you Gwen.” Arthur said as he looked her up and down.  

“It’s good to see you, too. I had wondered where you went after…” Gwen started.

“After you broke my heart?” Arthur grinned.

“I…I’m sorry.” Gwen said as she returned to stirring her tea.

“No matter.” Arthur shrugged. “I like it here.”

“What do you do here?” Gwen asked.

“I run a store and I coach football. It’s a quiet life here not like in the city.”

“I’m surprised you’re not bored. You were always a man of action.” Gwen smiled.

Arthur laughed. “You make me sound like a superhero.”

“You were to me.” Gwen took a chance and glanced over at him. He looked great. She couldn’t believe it had been five years. “I suppose your wife thinks so to?”

“I don’t have a wife.”

The waitress sat two bowls of lamb stew on the counter in front of them. Arthur nodded at the woman and she disappeared.

“So does your husband let you travel alone often?”

“I don’t have a husband.” Gwen looked at the lamb stew with suspicion.

Arthur gave her a pointed look. “You didn’t marry him?”

“No.” Gwen said. “He’s dead.”

“Lance is dead? How?” Arthur was shocked but when he saw the look on her face he realized he shouldn’t have asked. “Sorry, if you don’t want to talk about it you don’t have to. “  

“It’s fine. He was killed in the line of duty. He went into a house fire to rescue someone and couldn’t get back out in time. He’s been dead for three years now. I’m surprised Merlin didn’t tell you.”

“I haven’t heard from him. I cut all ties when I left. I haven’t even talked to my father or Morgana.” Arthur looked at the stew and just pushed the bits around with the spoon.

Gwen looked at him. “Arthur, you don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?” Arthur looked up to meet her eyes.

“Your father is dead. He died a few months after you left. It was his heart. Morgana runs the business now.” Gwen told him. “There were investigators looking for you. We all thought you went to another country. We never thought you would still be in Wales.”

“I guess I missed everything.” Arthur said through tight lips.

Gwen reached over and put her hand on his. “And I missed you. I never should have done what I did. I have always regretted it.” 

Arthur looked at her. “Do you really mean that?”

“Yes. Breaking it off with you to be with Lance was the biggest mistake of my life. When I realized what I had done, you were gone. I was sure you hated me and had gone to America or something.”

Arthur stared at her. “I was angry but I didn’t hate you. You weren’t the only reason I left. Father wanted me to take over the business and I had no desire to live his life. I used our break up as an excuse to leave.”

“You don’t hate me?” Gwen felt a sense of hope building inside her.

“Guinevere, I never stopped loving you. How could I?”

Arthur met her brown eyes with his blue ones. There was loneliness in his eyes that made Gwen sad.

“Arthur, I gave you every reason to hate me.”

Arthur shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. It’s the past. What do you say to skipping the conference and staying here with me for a few days? So we can talk, of course.”

“I’d like that. I do want to see this life of yours.” Gwen smiled. She took a bite of the stew and made a face. “This is terrible. I see you will still eat anything. “

“It’s no worse than your cooking.” Arthur shot back.

“Hey my cooking isn’t that bad.” Gwen wasn’t sure if she should be offended.  

Arthur looked at her and laughed. “Its rubbish! Well, it used to be. Remember the chicken that was burnt on the outside and raw on the inside? You cooked it frozen.”

“I remember you being the one with the take away menus all over the fridge and two beers and a moldy something inside.

Arthur shrugged. “Still like that. So are you staying?”

The door to the diner opened and the mechanic from the petrol station walked in. “Excuse me, Miss but the part they brought over isn’t the right one. I have another one coming but it won’t be here until morning.”

Gwen looked at Arthur. “I think you just got the answer.”

“Brilliant!” Arthur smiled. “We can go grocery shop. I will make dinner.”

“You have 999 on speed dial, do you?” Gwen teased.

“Very amusing. I’ve learned a few things.” Arthur put some money on the counter and stood up to leave.

“Beans and toast?” Gwen picked up her coat and bag to leave with him

“I have always left the beans and toast to you. This will be a little more complicated.” Arthur held the door for her and they started down the street.

“What about your work?” Gwen asked.

“I’m free for the next few days.” Arthur told her. What he didn’t say was that he owned the store and made his own hours.

“So am I.” Gwen smiled. This was the happiest she had been in a long time. She was glad they had a chance to talk things out. She reached out and took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

He squeezed her hand back. They walked for a while in silence. Both were just enjoying the moment.

“If you are staying, we should get your bag from the car first.” Arthur said. “I have an extra room.”

“Thanks.” Gwen smiled. Her horrible day was improving by the minute.

They reached the petrol station and took her bag from the boot. Arthur suggested dropping it off before they went to shop. He led her to a small house a block away. He unlocked the door and they went inside.

“This is it.” Arthur put her bag down inside the door.

“It’s lovely.” Gwen looked around at the mismatched furniture and the football gear on the floor. It was Arthur, messy. She picked up a sock off the back of the chair and looked at him. “Maid’s day off?”

“I didn’t get a chance to clear up. I’ve been very busy.” Arthur snatched the sock from her and toed the mate under the chair.

Gwen laughed. “You’re embarrassed! I used to clean for you and Merlin when you shared a flat. I can’t remember how many pairs of your knickers I picked up and from some of the strangest places.”

“Guinevere!” Arthur blushed.

“You’re blushing!” Gwen laughed.       

“Am not!” Arthur said. “It’s just my knickers were usually in those strange places after we … had sex.”

“Oh so that was my fault?”

“You were the one to throw them.” Arthur blushed even more. “I never threw yours.”

“I usually got them off before you could.” Gwen winked at him. “Where is your loo? I need to freshen up a bit.”

“Top of the stairs.” Arthur reached for her bag. “I’ll bring your bag up.”

“Thanks Love.” Gwen was three steps up when she realized what she said.

Arthur let it go. She had always called him that. He followed her upstairs and waited to show her the spare room. She came out of the bathroom after a few minutes and he showed her into a room that had only a bed and a chair in it.

“There are blankets and an extra pillow in the cupboard. Arthur put her bag on the bed.” He started to leave when she blocked the door.

“Guinevere?” Arthur looked confused.

“Shut up.” Gwen grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. The kiss was soft and slow at first but when he responded it became more passionate.   

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. He pushed her bag on the floor. He put her down and pulled off her shirt.

She unhooked her bra as he pulled off his own shirt. Her eyes went to his fit abs and arms. She didn’t remember him being so beautiful. She unzipped and pushed off her jeans and knickers then reached up for him.

He had his jeans off and was kicking free of them when he felt her hands on his abs. He looked at her and took in her beauty. Something he never thought he would see again but she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

She pulled him down on the bed with her and pulled off his knickers and threw them away. He laughed.

He dug his fingers into her dark curls and kissed her passionately. His hands slowly refreshed his memory of her and her hands were even bolder than they had ever been. She stroked him as he hardened.

He kissed her collar bone as she ran her hands through his gold locks. He reached her nipples biting and tugging gently.

She could feel her desire for him build. She gasped and ran her hands over his chest and back. She parted her thighs for him as he trailed kisses over her flat stomach. 

He tasted her. She was sweet as honey. He nipped at her sensitive nub and she cried out. Five years was too long to wait one more second. He moved on top of her.

Their eyes met for a moment, the desire darkening them into liquid pools. He slid inside and she arched up to meet him. They moved like they had never been apart.

She felt him shiver as she reached her bliss in his arms. He thrust deep inside her and released. They lay intertwined as the caught their breath.

Arthur rolled over on his side. He pushed back a curl from her face. “Guinevere, I thought we were going to talk.”

“I thought so too but I’ve just missed you so much.” Gwen said as she caressed his cheek. “I have thought of you often. What I would say what I would do but this isn’t at all what I had planned. “

“I had given up hope of ever seeing you again. Now you are here and I don’t want you to ever leave me again. My life here is so different. I hesitate to ask you to stay.”

“Maybe it’s time for you to go back. Morgana and Merlin would love to see you.”   

“I would but I expect they would be angry with me for staying away, for hiding like a coward.” 

“You were hurt, Arthur, I hurt you. No one will be angry when they see you.”

“Can I think about it?”

“Yes. We don’t have to decide right now. I can’t believe my luck in finding you here. I have driven through this town every year for the past five years and never stopped but here you were all along.”

“It’s fate or destiny. I don’t know which I get them confused. “

“So do I.” Gwen trailed her hand over his chest and abs. “You are more fit than I remember.”  

“You are even more beautiful then I remember.” Arthur gently cupped her breast and kissed her softly and slowly. Their tongues touched and caressed. Arthur pulled away. “I promised you dinner.”

“You’re hungry now?” She couldn’t believe his timing.

Arthur nodded. “I’ll be right back. He got up and went down stairs naked.”

Gwen sighed and sat up. She pulled her mobile out of her bag and dialed.

“Merlin, I found Arthur.” Gwen said into the device.

The voice on the other end gave a shout of delight. “I’ll tell Morgana.”

“No don’t.” Gwen warned.

“Why?” Merlin sounded confused.

“I don’t know if he is coming back.” Gwen took a breath. “I not sure if I’ll come back either.”    

“Gwen? What do you mean?”

“It’s complicated. I’ll explain later.” Gwen looked towards the door. “Arthur should be back any second.”

“You had better explain.” Merlin sounded stern.

“I’ve got to go.” Gwen disconnected and put her mobile back. She heard footsteps on the stairs and a moment later Arthur came through the door with a handful of take away menus.

Gwen laughed and held out her arms. She didn’t care about anything but him. She would decide tomorrow.

Arthur laughed and threw the menus over his shoulder and bounced back on the bed for a second round. 

The mechanic called her in the morning to tell that her car was ready. It was time to make a decision.

“Well Arthur?” Gwen looked at him as they sat at the table in the kitchen over morning tea.

“I’m staying here. Let Morgana have the company. It doesn’t interest me. I want you to stay. Will you stay, Guinevere?”

Gwen looked around at the small house. “I will stay on one condition.”

“Name it.” Arthur smiled although he was sure he was going to like it.

“I get to redecorate this place any way I like.” Gwen said as she looked at the kitchen.

“Done.” He really didn’t care she could paint the kitchen purple as long as she stayed.  

“I need to call Merlin to tell him I’m staying so he can pack up my flat.”

“Merlin?” Arthur frowned.

“I work with him in the accounting department of the advertising company.” Gwen explained.

“Call him but we should go pack you up. I’m sure Morgana will want me to sign papers for the business.”

“You are right. I should give notice as well. I wonder what kind of work I can get here.”

“I know a store that is looking for a bookkeeper.”

“Do you? Can you put in a word for me?”

Arthur laughed. “The job is yours. It’s my store and I hate ledgers.”

“Well then. Job is done but where shall I live?” Gwen grinned mischievously.

“Guinevere, you are staying here and that is final. Fate or Destiny brought us back together. We will not be separated again.” Arthur took both of her hands in his.

Gwen nodded and said seriously. “Yes it was destiny and a fuel pump.”     

They looked at each other and laughed.


End file.
